the other histories
by la fangirl frikiraperaemo
Summary: esto se situa en un universo paralelo al de mi fanfic cross dimension (tienen que ver ese para entender este) ,masaki aparecerá en las peliculas de dragon ball


**el hombre mas fuerte del mundo**

(esta es una serie paradójica de mi fanfic "cross dimensión")

(aquí no se cuentan las sagas de dragon ball, digamos que es una realidad alternativa lo mismo pasa con masaki )

cada capitulo será una pelicula

* * *

(narra la frikirapera la narradora de siempre)

Masaki estaba en su mundo aburrida ella estaba de vacaciones y no hallaba más que hacer que dormir, de pronto su memoria se recobra (el sello que le hizo kami sama se debilitó)

De pronto masaki cae a su subconsciente

 ** _kyubi: masaki he debilitado ese sello de que te hizo esa persona…adelante puedes recordar casi todo, pero puede que algunas partes no las recuerdes de las cosas_**

 ** _Masaki: no_ _en_ _tiendo_ _nada…no sé a quién te refieres. Pero bueno_**

 ** _Kyubi (gruñe)_**

 ** _Masaki: un momento ¿Por qué me estás ayudando kurama?_**

 ** _Kyubi:adiós …no se ´por cuanto tiempo podré mantener el sello debilitado así que aprovéchalo bien (el kyubi desaparece)_**

 ** _Masaki: oye ¿no me vas a hacer nada?_**

De pronto masaki recuerda casi todo y sus poderes se restauran, aunque ella encontraba que tenía algunos vacíos en su memoria.

-muy bien es hora de ir a ver a piccolo san y gohan…intentaré algo…-habla la chiquilla

Ella concentra su chakra en sus ojos, activa su sharingan para luego convertir uno de sus ojos en el kamui. Su perro empieza a ladrar, la joven hace un clon de sombra y hace que ese se quede en el baño. ella piensa en que parte de la serie que quiere ir, ella concentra su vista en la pared, de pronto se abre un agujero para luego convertirse en un remolino

-kamui.-dice la chiquilla

(narra masaki)

 _Wiii pude hacer el kamui , piccolo san esperame allí estaré, el kamui me succiona y estoy viajando por las dimensiones de pronto puedo ver …espera…_

 _me veo a mi misma llorando en mi habitacion después eso desaparece y miro a la derecha ….allí veo a unos glaciares y a piccolo san uyy eso me gustó iré hacia allá ._

(narrarra la frikirapera (la narradora de siempre)

-ay mira gohan ¿ves que tenía razón? Desde hace 3 días las esferas se han estado reuniendo muy rapído .-dice oolong.

De pronto cae masaki en esta dimensión, ella estaba parada en una montaña, ella abre los ojos su ojo estaba sangrando, ella se lo seca.

-uyy que hace frio.-dice masaki, de pronto todo el paisaje se le es familiar.

" **este lugar es….creo que es de la película el hombre más fuerte del mundo o algo así…pero como pude ir a una película si eso se supone que no es real esto está creado por toei animación? no fue una visión de akira toriyama…a menos que el diera las ideas para crear esta pelicula por que tuvo una visión…eso es…espero no equivocarme…creo que pensé en esa película cuando estaba activando el kamui…bueno..emm puede que me equivoque y sea del paisaje de la serie….no no creo….¿me reconocerán todos? , sino les diré que vengo de otra dimensión, pero si no me conocen eso significaría que piccolo san no me conozca y mm…que pasaba aquí?…"** pensaba masaki de pronto al tratar de recordar y le duele la cabeza ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?, ella tiene la memoria borrosa solo logra recordar algunas partes

" **ya se el doctor weelo y ese de su ayudante estaban buscando al hombre más fuerte del mundo, creen que es el maestro roshi..emm que más luego el maestro roshi va hacia su guarida…luego llega goku..Estaba gohan y krilin..y no se qué pasa después pero me acuerdo de que goku lo vence con una gekidama y luego aparece piccolo marchándose….uuu no recuerdo mucho esto lo hace más interesante…pero ¿Dónde está piccolo san? Lo extraño…quiero verlo"** piensa masaki

-que hace frio con lo débil que soy me voy a resfriar.-dice masaki, la chamaca concentra su chakra y

Vuelve a hacer su kamui volviendo a su dimensión, sin que nadie lo note en su casa y ella se coloca el gi que le regaló piccolo y debajo de ese una polera térmica junto a unas vendas para las manos y unas pantis. Luego de volver a vestirse se coloca un pañuelo en la cabeza para taparse los oídos y una capa igual a la de gohan que usaba en esa película.

Ella se mira al espejo y dice.

-me parezco a Pan pero con capa jeje..-ella vuelve a concentrar su chakra y piensa en esa dimensión activa su kamui y cae nuevamente a la dimensión de dragon ball.

-ahí si…aunque igual tengo frio-dice masaki sonriendo

-ufff…estoy un poco agotada utilizar tres veces el kamui cansa.-dice masaki , de pronto ella ve que en la otra montaña al lado de ella ve dos figuras .

" **¿Quiénes serán? Voy a ir a mirar"** masaki salta luego de adhiere a la montaña con su chakra

-gohan promete que pase lo que pase…-dijo olonng de pronto una figura aparece delante de ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?.-dice masaki de pronto los ve bien eran gohan y oloong

-waaaa.-gritan los dos cayéndose, masaki activa su sharingan , hace el jutsu de invocación invoca a garuda el halcon y los dos caen sobre el.

Masaki de un salto baja.

-eran gohan y oloong.-dice masaki mirándolos

-¿están bien?.-les pregunta

-casi nos matas del susto ¡.-le grita oloong

-jeje lo siento, pero invoqué a garuda a tiempo ¿no es así?.-le dice masaki

-¿masaki que haces aquí? ¿acaso también viniste por las esferas del dragón?.-dice gohan

-hola gohan (masaki le acaricia la cabeza), si así es, es que en realidad los extrañaba en mi dimensión verán todo es aburrido allá y decidí hacerles una visita, pero caí aquí en un montón de hielo.-dice masaki

-ahh ya veo.-dice gohan .pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por olong

-se reunieron todas! Masaki llévanos a donde se reunieron.-dice oloong

\- ¿Qué cosa las esferas? de acuerdo dame las instrucciones.- dice masaki

Oloong le dijo donde podían parar y la chiquilla hizo que el halcón garuda se desapareciera y caminaron shenglong había sido invocado.

-oye oloon , masaki! Miraa.-dice gohan

Allí estaba shenlogn con su magnificencia la joven se dio cuenta que le quedaba poco chakra por haberlo ocupado mucho.

" **bueno me queda un poco de chakra y ki…con eso bastará creo"** piensa masaki

-gohan , masaki ¡síganme!.-dice oloong corriendo.

Luego todos los glaciares se levantaron y desapareció shenglong , una esfera pasó volando por encima de los muchachos. Luego caminaron para ver lo que había pasado, todo estaba derritiéndose, gohan tenía en su espalda a oloong y ven un edificio.

-ayayai ¿Qué es edificio?.-pregunta oloong

-siento un ki muy fuerte.-dice gohan, masaki miraba asombrada todo

-eso no me agrada nada.-tirita oloong

-¿Dónde está la entrada?.-dice gohan

-estás loco!.-y huye oloong pero de pronto aparece en frente de el un robot parecido a un saibanman era un secuaz de el doctor weelo

-¡queee!.-dice gohan al ver a ese espectro

-uyy que miedo.-dice masaki colocándose detrás de gohan (cosa que se veía rara ya que masaki era más alta que gohan)

-oloong!.-corre gohan a ayudar a oloong

-gohan no me dejes!.-dice masaki corriendo detrás de el, pero se le aparece a gohan dos de los secuaces del dr. Weelo y lo golpean

" **estoy en problemas…masaki calmate y pelea"** la joven uchiha se coloca en guardia y reúne el poco chakra que le queda

-gohaaan!.-grita masaki, de pronto aparece otro secuaz del dr. Weelo debajo de los pies de masaki y la lanza lejos. Masaki se cubre, el secuaz salta sobre ella y la golpea repetidamente ,masaki con el poco chakra que le queda hace el katon goukayuou no jutsu , gira su cara y lanza la bola de fuego hacia el secuaz que la estaba atacando pero este esquiva la bola de fuego, pero el jutsu va directo hacia donde estaban los dos secuaces que estaban golpeando a gohan derrotándolos a los dos,gohan atina y se corre del ataque con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Pero en ese momento que masaki lanzó el jutsu aparece secuaz que la estaba atacando y se suma otro secuaz más atacando a masaki con una pila de golpes, masaki no se podía levantar del suelo. " **maldición me quedé sin chakra"** piensa la joven cerrando los ojos, pero de pronto ve una mano que detiene el siguiente ataque ataque, ella lo ve bien.

-¿sr. Piccoro?.-dicen los niños

-gohan , masaki que vinieron hacer a este lugar?.-les pregunta piccolo serio

Masaki mira hacia otro lado pensando " **en que lio me metí"** piensa masaki malherida

-pero si es el terrible pikoro.-dice oloong desmayándose

-gr…gracias.-dice masaki sonriendo

De pronto los secuaces se reúnen y atacan a piccolo , el namek se defiende y comienza la batalla.

La chica mira a gohan y estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, el casi ya estaba desmayado, masaki mira como su maestro atacaba con facilidad a los secuaces y destruye a uno.

masaki se trata de levantar. Piccolo ya había terminado con todos, pero aparecen otros secuaces mas fuertes y eran horribles

-sr. Piccolo.-dice gohan y se desmaya

-pi…pikoro .-dice masaki tratando de levantarse pero no puede y se vuelve a caer.

De pronto aparece un rayo de luz justo donde estaba piccolo , ese rayo cambia de color a rojo.

-aghhh.-grita piccolo

-s…señor pikoro!.-grita masaki tratando de levantarse pero le es imposible y se desmaya, luego cae junto con oloong y gohan

Luego de un rato despierta gohan

-y el señor pikoro?.-dice gohan levantándose

-despierta masaki.-le habla gohan a masaki quien estaba inconsciente

A la guerrera le costó reaccionar y abrió los ojos y pegó un brinco, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿gohan?.-dice masaki levantándose

-que bueno que estás bien…¿y el señor pikoro?.-dice masaki extrañada

-eso mismo me pregunto preguntémosle a oloong.-le habla gohan contento

-oloong despierta.-le dice gohan despertándolo

-gohan masaki? Nosotros estábamos.-dice oloong levantandose

-el señor pikoro nos salvó.-dice gohan feliz

-es verdad.-dice masaki pensándolo

-si ya lo recuerdo…ustedes son los únicos dos que no le tienen miedo a ese terrible monstruo.-dice oloong

-oye no le digas así.-comenta masaki molesta

-ya…ya …bueno…puedo ver que le tienen mucho respeto ¿no es así?.-dice oloong

Masaki se sonroja y gohan cierra los ojos y sonríe tiernamente, masaki no aguanta y lo abraza

-me pregunto dónde se habrá metido el señor pikoro.-dice gohan

La joven uchiha recuerda de que al parecer piccolo estaba en problemas, su cabeza estaba confusa ya que no entendía nada ya que recién estaba despertando

-oye gohan no vayas a decirle a nadie sobre eso y eso va también para ti masaki.-les dice oloong

-si.-dice masaki pensativa

-¿Por qué no?.-pregunta gohan

-emm bueno es una promesa ¡niños entrometidos!.-dice oloong

-si le digo a mi mama sobre el señor pikoro se preocupará.-dice gohan

-¡por eso ya te dije que no se lo digas a nadie!.-le reprocha oloong

Gohan y masaki mueven la cabeza en señal de un si

Luego gohan mueve la nieve y hace una salida a la superficie, los tres estaban caminando, masaki se sentía débil " **maldita sea ya no tengo nada de chakra, no podré volver a mi mundo por un buen tiempo…solo me queda el ki pero con eso no puedo activar el kamui…más encima no se donde está el señor piccolo no puedo sentir su presencia"** piensa caminando

-masaki ahora donde irás?.-pregunta gohan

-en la batalla utiliza toda mi energía…ya no podré volver a mi mundo por unos días.-dice masaki triste

-bueno…si es así ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa? A mi mamá le agradas.-le dice gohan tiernamente

-mmm….está bien.-dice masaki sonriéndole

" **milk o chichi se parece mucho a mi mamá por eso le caigo bien jaja"** piensa masaki

Luego de cruzar un rio masaki cansa demasiado

-¿masaki estás bien?.-dice oloong

-no lo se.-de pronto masaki se desploma en el suelo

(luego en casa de gohan)

Hablan chichi y goku

-nunca se pone a estudiar, lo peor es que no me dijo a donde se fue y más encima trae a esa niña que está desmayada a mi casa…el insiste que esa chiquilla cayó del cielo y por eso quedó inconsciente…ya han pasado tres días!.-dice chichi

-bueno…puede que masaki haya venido para entrenar un poco con gohan y a él se le excedió la mano y la haya dejado inconsciente, por eso es que está aquí y gohan no quiere decirlo porque se avergüenza.-dice goku haciendo flexiones con los pulgares

-puede ser…pero goku eres demasiado flexible con el por eso gohan se la pasa jugando sin ponerse a estudiar.-dice chichi

-mientras tenga buena condición física puede estudiar sin que lo presiones ¿o no?.-le habla goku

-uyyyy! ¿¡como dices esas cosas?! Goku aún no conoces bien el mundo civilizado si no se prepara bien desde ahora jamás podrá entrar a a una gran escuela!-

-pues yo no creo que gohan sea esa clase de niño…-dice goku

(mientras tanto gohan estaba estudiando en su cuarto)

-me pregunto dónde se habrá ido el señor pikoro.-dice gohan

Luego tiene un sueño donde aparecía el y pikoro cantando la canción piccolo daisuki junto con dinosaurios

-gohan despierta!.-lo despierta chichi

-oh! Fue un sueño?.-pregunta gohan

-ya terminaste con tus estudios?.-le pregunta chichi

-ya casi mama.-le responde gohan riendo

-cuando termine quiero que vengas.-dice chichi

Luego se está por ir.

-esto me está preocupando bastante, el era un niño que nunca se dormía mientras estudiaba, ay dios mio ayúdame mi pobre gohan se está convirtiendo en un rebelde sin causa…todo por culpa de sus malas juntas.-dice chichi

-ehh escuche…yo no soy mala junta ¿o no?.-se despierta masaki quien estuvo inconsciente durante tres días (ella estaba en la cama de gohan)

-ahhh! Masaki! Qué bueno que despiertas. y si tu no se que le has hecho a mi gohan pero el ya no estudia como antes .-le dice chichi

-masakii!.-grita gohan corriendo a abrazarla.

-gohan!.-ella también lo abraza, ella mira a chichi

-muchas gracias por dejarme estar en su casa, y yo bueno…no lo sé que le he hecho…pero yo no creo que sea tanta mala influencia porque yo estudio al igual que gohan.-dice masaki tímida

-bueno…en verdad no creo que seas tan mala influencia ya que no eres una rebelde ¿o si?.-dice chichi

-emm no…yo solo vine a ver a gohan, no a interferir con sus estudios.-dice masaki tímida

-está bien…los dejaré solos ¿masaki por cuanto tiempo te quedarás?.-le pregunta chichi

-si es verdad ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?.-le pregunta gohan

-emmm…bueno …yo …-le dice masaki

-puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees, pero siempre que no interrumpas a gohan con sus estudios.-dice chichi

-si…podría ayudarle a estudiar incluso si ud. quiere.-dice masaki

-está bien así me gusta, los dejaré solos.-dice chichi cerrando la puerta de la habitación de gohan

-gohan ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.-le pregunta masaki

-por tres días.-le responde gohan

\- algo del señor pikoro?.-le pregunta masaki

-no nada…quisiera saber que le pasó.-dice gohan

-gohan acabo de recordarlo bien, creo que el señor pikoro está en problemas.-dice masaki seria

-porque lo dices masaki?!.-le pregunta gohan

-cuando el señor pikoro nos ayudó, el acabó con casi todos los enemigos, pero aparecieron tres sujetos muy feos alrededor de él, luego lo último que vi es que el recibió un ataque.-dijo masaki

-no…eso no puede ser.-dice gohan sorprendido

-si…eso creo que pasó, a menos que lo haya soñado.-dice masaki

-masaki tenemos que ir a ayudarlo.-dice gohan

-si …pero primero tenemos que esperar a que pase algo…mira si el señor pikoro está en problemas kami sama le hubiera avisado a goku ,pero no ha pasado nada, esperemos a que ocurra algo ,puede que sea solo un sueño lo que recuerdo.-dijo masaki

-está bien eso haremos, oye masaki no quieres saludar a mi padre, está aquí en casa.-dice gohan

-si , está bien.-dice masaki levantándose

La joven se sintió con todas sus energías casi recuperadas, ella se puso en pie .

-gohan quédate estudiando, ya que si viene tu mama me regañará.-le habla masaki riendo y saliendo de su cuarto

-está bien.-dice gohan

Allí estaba chichi cocinando y goku.

-hola masaki! Al parecer ya estás bien.-dice goku dejando de hacer flexiones de brazos

-sii casi ya estoy bien, solo me desmayé jejeje.-se rie masaki

-que bueno ¿Cuándo estés ya recuperada no te gustaría pelear conmigo?.-le dice goku

-jejee bueno,pero emm…. no seas tan duro conmigo ya que tú eres más fuerte que yo.-se rie masaki

-está bien.-dice goku

Luego masaki conversa con goku y chichi . Luego goku se va a dar un baño

-así que el tu grado las matemáticas ya son difíciles.-dice chichi

-así es…son muy difíciles.-le comenta masaki, de pronto masaki siente una voz conocida hablando con goku, la joven sale corriendo de la casa y ve a oloong

-oloong.-dice masaki alegre

" **es verdad se supone que debería estar en la película el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, oloong llegaba diciendo que secuestraron al maestro roshi,luego llega goku a su guarida….luego no puedo recordar más hasta que goku lo vence con una genkidama"** piensa masaki tratando de recordar

-ahhh masaki, puedo ver que te recuperaste.-dice oloong

-si.-le responde masaki sonrojada.

Luego oloong conversa con goku.

-el maestro roshi es muy fuerte.-le dice goku

-si,pero…lo más seguro es que se lo llevaron a las montañas de tsurumai.-le habla oloong afligido.

Despúes de un rato ,chichi, gohan,oloong y masaki estaban conversando.

-¡con que volviste a ver a ese monstruo de pikoro!...tu sabes que el no me agrada gohan-se enoja chi chi

-este no es el momento de discutir esas cosas iré a ver que pasa.-se marcha goku

" **masaki tu acompaña a gohan"** pensaba masaki

-yo iré contigo!.-se apresura gohan

Pero chichi no lo deja. Goku se marcha con su nube voladora

Gohan empieza a caminar sigilosamente

-sígueme.-le susurra a masaki

-para dónde van?.-pregunta chichi

-a jugar.-le dice gohan.

-estas no son horas de jugar.-les dice chichi.

Luego entran a la casa.

-masaki tengo que ir a acompañar a mi padre.-le dice gohan a masaki

-si , te encuentro toda la razón, si quieres ir yo te acompaño.-le dice masaki tocándole la cabeza a gohan.

-gracias masaki.-le dijo gohan.

-te llevaré en mi halcón garuda es rápido.-le dice masaki

-de acuerdo,pero espérame iré a cambiarme de ropa.-le dice gohan corriendo

-te espero.

Masaki sale por la ventana sigilosamente y hace el jutsu de invocación, gohan le sigue y los dos se suben al halcón.

Tiempo despúes chichi se percata de que los niños no están y de que gohan se llevó el traje que le regaló piccolo, de pronto ve una nota.

"no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de el.

Masaki" .

decía la nota que masaki le había hecho hacer a gohan ya que esta no sabía la escritura de este mundo

-estos niños.-habla chichi

Mientras tanto masaki y gohan llegaron a la guarida del dr weelo , ellos entran y sienten unos ruidos de batalla.

-es mi papa.-dice gohan adelantándose

-gohan no me dejes sola.-le dice masaki corriendo detrás de el

Luego gohan salta hacia donde estaban combatiendo seguido por masaki

-¡acaba con el!.-grita el ayudante del dr. weelo

Pero justo los dos niños llegan al campo de batalla colocándose en posición de combate.

-gohan! ¡masaki!.-dice goku congelado

Masaki observa a esos sujetos y eran los mismos que atacaron a piccolo.

-¿estás bien papa?.-le pregunta gohan y masaki se da vuelta y sonríe a goku. De pronto aparece krilin saltando.

-krilin.-exclaman goku y gohan

-hola!.-saluda masaki a krilin levantando la mano igualmente krilin

-goku cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo no olvides que yo puedo ayudarte.-le dice krilin volviendo a su guardia

-no interfieran!.-grita el dr. Koshin

Y ataca un sujeto gigante rosado lanzándoles rayos de congelamiento, pero los tres se defienden con un ataque de energía simultáneo. Pero aparece un secuaz a atacar a gohan pero krillin se lanza contra el , masaki no pierde su oportunidad y cuando se levanta el adefesio masaki le lanza una patada incrustando al adefesio en el suelo y masaki vuelve donde krilin y gohan.

Pero el monstruo se levanta furioso y saca unos tipos de cables de su cuerpo con electricidad y los ataca con ellos, pero los muchachos lo esquivan saltando hacia arriba ,masaki hace el katon goukakouy no jutsu y lo lanza al monstruo pero lo esquiva y allí toma a krilin con los cables y casi toman a gohan pero masaki lo hace un lado siendo tomada ella junto con gohan y los lanzan al suelo electrocutándose, los chicos gritaban de dolor y masaki estaba que perdía la conciencia , pero los lanzan al aire y los congelan despertando a masaki rápidamente quien estaba al lado de gohan quedando todos como cubos de hielo.

Masaki pensaba que ese sería su fin

" **piccolo san …ayúdame si es que estás vivo"** piensa masaki

Pero De pronto goku se libera del hielo utilizando el kaio ken y derrota a los sujetos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Goku derrite el hielo que tenía congelado a los muchachos y se ponen en marcha para rescatar al maestro roshi y bulma.

Los muchachos estaban corriendo a toda prisa por la guarida del dr. Weelo

-tengo frio aún estoy a punto de congelarme.-dice krilin

-estoy igual que tu.-le responde masaki con escalofríos en su cuerpo

-pero si hace poco estábamos congelados.-dice gohan tiritando de frio

Masaki no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento y su pecho estaba apretado como si algo malo va a pasar.

-por cierto goku el maestro roshi está al fondo del pasillo?.-le pregunta krilin con voz temblorosa

-como dijeron que estaba al fondo de esta fortaleza tenemos que ir a ver!.-habla goku

Luego salen de ese túnel y llegan a una parte sin salida

-parece que es arriba.-dice goku volando con los demás hacia arriba

Y llegan finalmente a una parte muy oscura encontrándose con bulma de prisionera y goku la intenta liberar pero es en vano saliendo despedido por los aires.

" **mi pecho me aprieta mucho mas , mi corazón no deja de latir fuerte"** piensa masaki, ella intenta recordar algo de lo que iba a ocurrir pero no podía

De pronto se prende una pantalla y los enfoca a ellos iluminando todo el lugar.

-jajaja por fin ha venido el hombre más fuerte del mundo.-rie el dr. Koshin

-¿Quién eres y donde se encuentra el maestro roshi?! .-pregunta goku enfadado

-en estos momentos el maestro roshi se encuentra dormido si quieres convertiré a esos tres en mis súbditos.-dice el dr. Koshin .

De pronto se ve un cerebro gigante

-¡es el cerebro de una persona!.-grita gohan

-que miedo!.-dice masaki retrocediendo.

-tienes razón gohan ese es el cerebro del dr. Weelo un científico malvado que hace 50 años planeó conquistar el mundo con ayuda de la tecnología.-dice bulma contando la historia

Pero el dr. Koshin empieza contar la historia y como se vengarán los dos científicos.

-goku quiero que me entregues tu cuerpo que es el más poderoso de este mundo!.-le ordena el dr. Weelo

Bulma y el dr. Koshin le dicen a goku sobre que el dr. Weelo quiere colocar su cerebro en el cuerpo de goku para convertirse en el ser perfecto

-no digas tonterías este cuerpo y este cerebro me pertenecen! ¡no me los van a quitar! .-se altera goku

-por supuesto que no tu cuerpo me pertenece!.-le habla el dr. Weelo y de pronto goku es envuelto por una energía roja y empieza a gritar.

-papa!.-exlcama gohan

-oh no! eso es lo mismo que le pasó al señor pikoro ¡entonces ustedes lo tienen que tener! ¡No permitiré que se salgan con la suyaa!. -grita masaki activando el sharingan haciendo el chidori y lanzándose al campo de energía rojo de goku pero no pudo hacer nada, ella con furia se abalanza donde el dr. Weloo pero con una onda de choque lanza lejos a masaki .

-masaki! ¡yo me encargaré de derrotarlos!.-grita gohan también intentando a atacar al dr. Weelo pero también es lanzando lejos, masaki se levanta y corre hacia gohan.

-gohan estás bien? .- le pregunta masaki ayudando a levantar a gohan

Krilin corre pero de la nada aparece una sombra, masaki le lanza una mirada llena de odio con su sharingan

-ay! Pikoro.-se asusta krilin

Masaki se da cuenta que está piccolo y se alegra junto con gohan.

-señor pikkoro.-dicen los niños al unísono

Luego goku se libera de ese campo de energía para la sorpresa de todos.

-¡que haces aquí pikoro!.-le dice goku

-señor pikkoro que bueno que está bien!.-exclama masaki sonriendo feliz desactivando su sharingan colocando los ojos brillosos y sonrojándose

" **que bueno que está bien me tenía muy preocupada, pero algo anda mal con el está como molesto..bueno el siempre está enojado, si es que hizo algo mal le pediré perdón"** piensa masaki corriendo hacia piccolo junto con gohan

-señor pikoro ud. también vino a derrotar a estos malvados ¿no es así?.-le pregunta gohan muy feliz corriendo hacia el

-no se le acerquen!.-grita goku ,ella estaba tan feliz que por primera vez no lo pensó y se lanzó hacia piccolo a abrazarlo por el cuello, pero cuando lo abrazó la golpeó lanzándola a unos metros lejos de el y gohan se le había acercado y lo golpeó también lanzando a los dos chiquillos lejos de el. Masaki cayó donde estaba krillin y goku

-ay!.-gritaron los dos niños

El golpe a masaki la dejó viendo estrellitas

-¡pero porque me pegó!?. –habla gohan triste

" **está enojado"** pensó masaki levantándose con ayuda de krilin

-señor pikoro…si ud. está enojado conmigo por ser débil , discúlpeme.-le dijo masaki bajando la cabeza

Pero piccolo tenía una mirada de odio intenso y se saca su capa y su turbante y se lanza a pelear hacia donde cayó masaki

-¡lo se! ¡Está enojado porque lo abracé! ¡Discúlpeme!.-le gritaba masaki tristemente cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en forma de ruego.

El tenía una mirada de demonio infernal y se le notaban las venas en la frente y reía o gruñía infernalmente, krillin se lanza a un costado, masaki abre los ojos y se da cuenta que la ignoró completamente.

" **que miedo…da más miedo cuando no habla"** piensa masaki

Piccolo empezó a atacar a goku

-¡que le pasa!?.-dijo masaki ahora al lado de gohan

-no…no lo se.-le responde gohan

Masaki se dio cuenta que estaba muy diferente tenía una mirada espeluznante rojiza y que parecía un demonio, además estaba peleando con goku sin razón aparente , masaki activó su sharingan y vio que piccolo tenía una energía oscura rodeándolo y unas cosas como venas de metal cerca de la cabeza parecidas a una diadema

" **piccolo san no es así , el no me golpearía así o si' ¿Qué habré hecho yo? No habré cuidado de gohan como el quería. No esto es otra cosa ¿Por qué pelea con goku? Es como si hubiera vuelto a ser como era antes, además no está comunicativo"** piensa masaki

Masaki ve como pelean peleaban espectacular, hace tiempo que no veía pelear así a su maestro, pero este no era el tiempo de admirarlo, le había pasado algo a su maestro

-oigan por favor no peleen!.-grita gohan

-pikoro!.-grita masaki

-jajaja acaso no se dan cuenta niños? He podido controlar la malvada mente de pikoro con ayuda de mis experimentos.-dice el dr. Koshin

-dígale que se detenga! Regrese al sr. Pikoro a la normalidad!.-le ordena gohan

\- no puedo hacer eso, el se ha convertido en uno de los fieles sirvientes del dr. Weelo.-dice el dr. Koshin

-con que tú le hiciste eso ¡ahora lo pagarán!.-dice masaki activando su sharingann haciendo una lanza de chidori cortando al dr koshin a la mitad

-oh!.-dijo el dr. Koshin derrumbándose en el suelo

-masaki.-dice gohan sorprendido

Mientras tanto

-no sigas peleando pikkoro!.-dice goku pero piccolo no paraba de pelear.

-pikoro.-dijo masaki yendo a donde peleaban los dos

Masaki se interpuso entre piccolo y goku .

" **recuerda lo que pensase que harías si piccolo se volviera malo"** pensó masaki

-masaki.-dice goku

-pikoro por favor! ¡tu no eres malo!.-le dice masaki llorando

El namek se pone serio en vez de reír endemoniadamente como lo hacía y se empieza a acercar lentamente a masaki

-señor pikoro.-dice masaki mirándolo en una guardia débil, ella con su sharingan hace un genjutsu y le da recuerdos que ellos tuvieron cuando entrenaron juntos con gohan y cuando dormía junto a él cuándo ella tenía pesadillas, el namek se quedó quieto mirándola con esa mirada diabólica que tenía,

-recuerde la promesa que tenemos.-le dice masaki llorando, el namek la empuja

-acaba con ellos!.-grita el dr. Koshin que estaba tirado en el suelo y regenerándose con unos cables que estaban uniendo sus dos partes del cuerpo

el namek se toca la cabeza y empieza a gruñir y vuelve a sonreír malignamente y le lanza un gancho en el estómago a masaki que la lanza lejos.

-masaki!.-dice goku ahora luchando nuevamente con piccolo

Masaki se quedó mirando como peleaban los dos guerreros

" **es como si le lavaran la cabeza, pero no sé porque se contuvo con ese golpe"** pensó masaki escupiendo sangre y activando su sharingan con un ojo y rasgos de kyubi por la rabia que sentía y se levantó pero igualmente se sentía mareada y sin respiración, ella rápidamente se recuperó del golpe

Gohan va hacia donde está piccolo

-señor pikoro no pele con mi papa ¡por favor reaccione!.-le dice gohan, pero este lo ignora

Masaki de un salto fue el dr. Weelo para matarlo con un odama rasengan,pero piccolo se interpuso.

-señor pikoro.-dice masaki deshaciendo el odama rasengan no lo quería lastimar, piccolo le lanzó una onda de energía que la empujó lejos .

-te olvidas de mi!.-grita goku lanzándose a pelear con piccolo

Masaki empezó a caminar lentamente, mientras los demás peleaban

-no lo haga señor pikoro.-dice gohan tomando a piccolo de las piernas y zamarreándolo

-gohan apártate pikoro se convirtió en un ser maligno!.-grita goku , pero piccolo le lanza un golpe al pobre gohan, el namek le iba a lanzar un golpe pero goku lo bloquea y siguen peleando

" **maldita sea es como si él fuera el mismo diablo...si me quiere de enemiga…esto lo haré por la fuerza"** pensó masaki ella estaba con mucha rabia, piccolo y goku estaban peleando mano a mano

-alto el señor pikoro no es una mala persona!.-grita gohan intentando parar la pelea pero el namek aparece y le va a lanzar una bola de energía, pero aparece masaki y con un rasengan bloquea el ataque.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo gohan,pero en verdad te quiere matar, goku yo me encargo de el.-les dice masaki

Piccolo la va a golpear, pero masaki detiene el ataque.

-despierta pikoro!.-le grita masaki furiosa dándole una patada que lo lanza lejos.

Ella va al cráter donde está piccolo

Este seguía con la cabeza lavada así que masaki lo golpea en el estómago.

-haré que regreses a como dé lugar.-le dice masaki con la furia distintiva del kyubi dándole otro golpe pero este en la cara, ella hace un rasengan .

-no lo hagas!.-grita gohan , masaki se queda mirándolo ,ella no quería dañar a su maestro y vuelve en si razonando.

-señor pikoro.-dice la niña tristemente, pero este sigue gruñendo, en la mano que tenía un rasengan cierra su puño y lo va a golpear pero se detiene y este le lanza una ráfaga de energía que la lanza hacia el cielo y este sale del cráter

 _Dentro de masaki_

 _Kyubi:quieres mi poder? Creo que necesitas ayuda pero masaki se marcha_

la chica se marcha

Ella con un movimiento rápido abraza a piccolo

-por favor para, te lo ruego para! ¡no quiero hacerte daño!.-le dice masaki sangrando

Piccolo la empieza a golpear una y otra vez para que lo suelte, pero masaki no lo soltaba

-papa, señor pikoro ,masaki .-dice gohan desesperado

El dr. Koshin empieza a burlarse de gohan, pero llega goku

-gohan no le hagas caso.-le dice goku a gohan, el dr. Koshin ya regenerado del ataque de masaki empieza a lanzar energía con su bastón y goku lo repele fácilmente mientras que gohan estaba furioso y en un ataque de ira hace una onda expansiva destruyendo algunas cosas y goku salta dirigiéndose donde estaba masaki porque llega krilin a pelear con koshin

-krilin te lo encargo.-le dice goku

masaki pudo mantenerse en pie porque estaba influenciada un poco por el chakra del kyubi y en eso se agrieta el diadema de piccolo

-pi…pikoro tu no eres así.-dice masaki con la cabeza ensangrentada y toda llena de moretones aun abrazando a pikoro y llorando.

En eso el dr. Koshin se enfrenta a krillin , además llega el maestro roshi

Masaki cae y piccolo la empieza a pisar, pero el diadema de piccolo se rompe por completo y en namek recupera la conciencia.

-goku!.-dice piccolo

-señor pikoro!.-dice gohan corriendo

-gohan!.-murmura piccolo

-pi..pikoro? -le dice masaki , el baja la mirada y ve que estaba pisando a una masaki toda ensangrentada

-ma…masaki!?-dice piccolo dejando de pisarla, él le da la mano ayudando a levantarla, pero ella duda al principio e incluso da un pequeño salto de miedo.

-me alegro que esté devuelta.-le dice masaki sollozando y con la influencia del charka del kyubi en su cuerpo se regenera más rápido.

-grr recuerda que no me gusta que hagas eso.-le dice piccolo a masaki, ella se seca las lagrimas y mira al dr. Weelo y se enfurece

-jejeje no pensé que tendría que pelear con ustedes, son unos sujetos muy fuertes.-dice el dr. Weelo liberándose de la pared y saliendo un robot enorme sorprendiendo a todos

-goku ahora que tenga tu cuerpo ya no tendré que estar en este horrible robot, dentro de muy poco me convertiré en el hombre más fuerte ¡el gran dr. Weelo regresará a este mundo para conquistarlo!.-habla el dr. Weelo

El chakra de masaki estaba fuera de control ya que tuvo que utilizar chakra para recuperarse un poco de sus heridas.

Todos se colocan en posición de ataque y los ojos de masaki cambian los dos a los del kyubi en vez de uno así desactivando el sharingan.

-puedo sentir un extraordinario poder.-dice goku

-grrrr ahora comprendo por qué ese individuo estaba manipulándome para cumplir su ambición eso no se lo voy a perdonar!.-grita piccolo yendo a atacarlo, pero el dr. Lo paraliza y lo ataca lanzándolo lejos

-señor pikoro!.-grita gohan

-pikoroo!.-grita masaki intentando controlar el chakra pero al ver esto no pudo controlarlo y empezó a emanar más chakra del kyubi

El dr. Se dirige a atacar a todos, pero todos hacen un kame hame ha y masaki hace una bola de viento parecida a la bijudama, pero no funciona

-no funciono! Dice goku alejándose con los demás, el dr. Golpea al maestro roshi y luego a krilin

-maldición!.-grita masaki viendo la desventaja en que estaban

-ahh!.-grita gohan lanzándose contra el dr. Weelo , el niño se saca la capa que llevaba puesta e intenta golpear al dr. Con el báculo sagrado

-no lo hagas gohan!.-grita goku

Pero a gohan lo noquea el dr. weelo

-gohaaaan!.-grita masaki

Pero aparece piccolo y lo toma en brazos para que este no se golpee contra el suelo

" **maldición no quiero sacar este chakra por que o sino seré un estorbo si no lo controlo pero si no hago nada también lo seré"** piensa masaki

 _Quieres mi poder_

Siente una voz en su cabeza masaki

" _Kurama lo necesito"le dice masaki a kurama mentalmente_

Masaki le sale el manto de 1 cola del kyubi todos se dan cuenta de la presión del chakra de masaki

-esta energía..-murmura piccolo

-mueran!.-dice el dr. Weelo lanzándoles un rayo, pero lo esquivan y piccolo deja a gohan en un lugar seguro.

La cola de masaki toma un pie del dr. Weelo y lo bota al suelo y el chakra de masaki crea viento caliente.

-eso quema!.-dice goku que justo lo tocó la cola de masaki

Masaki intenta contener su poder pero no puede, el dr. Weelo se levanta y masaki corriendo salta haciendo una mano gigante de chakra y golpea al dr. Weelo una y otra vez cuando este se levanta hace un rasengan de estilo rayo combinado con el chakra del kyubi creando una bola inestable de electricidad morada.

-toma esto!.-grita masaki lanzándole el rasengan, pero el dr. Weelo golpea a masaki en el costado haciendo que esta se desmaye y que pierda el manto del kyubi con todo lo demás

Piccolo corre y toma a masaki en sus brazos al igual que gohan, ella abre un poco los ojos y los cierra.

-discúlpame masaki.-le dice piccolo a masaki (haciendo referencia que el la había lastimado cuando estaba siendo manipulado) dejándola donde estaba gohan inconsciente

Goku hace crecer su báculo sagrado haciendo que el dr. Weelo caiga y piccolo lo bombardea con ráfagas de energía, pero este lo derrota fácilmente el robot y goku hace el kaio ken y lucha contra el dr. Weelo, pero cuando la batalla se ve desigualada utiliza el kame hame ha, pero el dr. Weelo hace un ataque de energía rivalizando con el kame hame ha de goku pero este aumenta el kaioken a 4 veces y lanza al dr. Weelo al espacio y destrozando la mitad de la fortaleza del dr. Weelo .

Masaki se despierta junto con los demás, le dolía la cabeza mucho y todo le daba vueltas.

-lo lograste goku.-le dice krilin

-no aún no ese sujeto aún sigue con vida.-le responde goku

-aún después de ese ataque?.-le pregunta krilin

De pronto hay un terremoto

-huyan!.-les grita krillin

-y tu papa?.-le pregunta gohan

-me quedaré acá para derrotarlo con mi último recurso la genkidama.-le responde goku

-goku…-le dice masaki ya en pie

De pronto sale un rayo que llega al espacio

Todos huyen incluyendo a masaki mientras tanto goku hace la genkidama

Pero cuando ya estaban todos fuera de la guarida, llegan rayos del espacio directo hacia goku

-goku.-grita krilin

-¡papa!.-grita gohan

-ese canalla sigue incrementando su energía!.-habla krillin

-maldita sea!.-dice masaki

Gohan se enfurece

-ggg ahhh!.-grita gohan y se va al espacio.

-gohan espera!.-dice masaki volando detrás de gohan

-gohan!.-grita krilin

Los niños iban volando hacia el espacio cuando se encuentran con piccolo

-señor pikoro!.-dicen los niños al unísono

-hay que detenerlo niños!.-dice piccolo

-si!.-dicen los niños

Los tres empiezan a volar más rápido.

" **se ve bonito desde arriba"** piensa masaki

Masaki se da cuenta que gritan los dos y ella igual empieza a gritar

-¡que?!.-grita el dr. Weloo , los niños lo atacan

Masaki le vuela un brazo al dr. Weelo con kame hame ha y piccolo se le asoma por el vidrio donde estaba su cerebro y le lanza un rayo por la boca.

-uyy que asco.-murmura masaki

Aparece krillin de la nada pero es golpeado por el dr. Weelo

Masaki empieza a bombardearlo con ráfagas de energía y se aleja

-los convertiré en polvo junto con la tierra-dice el dr. Weelo preparando un ataque

-atrás!.-grita piccolo y todos esquivan el rayo que se dirige a la tierra

Masaki estira su mano y le da un poco de energía a goku , de pronto aparece una energía muy cálida

-es la genkidama.-dice masaki

Todos sienten la energía tan cálida de las personas, se sentía una paz que los dejó congelados excepto piccolo claro el gruñó solamente

-sientes eso gohan?.-le pregunta masaki , gohan asiente con la cabeza, la genkidama se dirige directo hacia weelo destruyéndolo .

-gokuu!.-grita el dr. Weelo destruyéndose

Y todo termina, luego los guerreros bajan a la tierra y buscan a goku

-muchachos aquí está, lo encontré aún sigue con vida.-grita el maestro roshi

-lo sabía goku no podía morir!.-dijo masaki acercándose a goku junto con los demás

Goku estaba herido y semi consiente

-hola papa.-saluda gohan a goku y este abre los ojos

-hola gohan .-dice goku levantándose

Todos sonríen

A masaki le vuelven los recuerdos que tenía reprimidos sobre lo acontecido

" **todo pasó como tenía que pasar"** pensó masaki

De pronto todos sienten unos pasos

Era piccolo

-señor pikoro.-dice masaki

-pikoro…..lo logramos.-dice goku

El se gira hacia donde estaban los demás

-niños pelearon muy bien.-dijo piccolo mirandolos

Masaki se sonroja y cierra los ojos sonriendo junto con gohan que estaba muy alegre

Y todos ríen, piccolo se marcha

-ya me tengo que ir , fue un gusto pelear con ustedes, adiós.-dijo masaki abrazando a gohan

-eh? adiós masaki.-le dicen todos

-a decir verdad el dr. Weelo tenía razón, dijo que yo era el hombre más fuerte de este mundo.-dijo roshi

Masaki rie

-será el anciano más atrevido de este mundo.-dijo bulma

-jaja es verdad.-dice masaki marchándose

-adios, nos vemos a la próxima.-dice masaki corriendo detrás de piccolo

" **piccolo san te quiero"** piensa masaki acercándose al lado de su maestro y sonriendo

-mm ¿Qué quieres?.-le pregunta piccolo estoicamente volando

-solo acompañarlo un rato….si no le molesta….em…tardaré unas horas en recuperar todas mis energías para viajar a mi mundo….-le dijo masaki volando al lado de piccolo cerrando los ojos y sonrojada

-mmm..-fue lo único que dijo piccolo

" **me había preocupado tanto por ti , que bueno que estás bien"** pensó masaki sonriendo

-por que ries?.-le pregunta piccolo sin tono de voz

-solo festejo que ganamos...-le dijo masaki muy sonrojada ,piccolo no le contestó nada pero hizo una leve sonrisa ,hubo un gran silencio entre los dos por minutos

-tengo frió...¿ud. no tiene frio?-le pregunta masaki

-yo no soy tan débil como los humanos.-le responde piccolo

-¿sr. Piccolo hacia donde nos dirigimos?.-le pregunta masaki

-hmm...-le respondió piccolo

-señor pikoro disculpe por ser débil y no proteger a gohan como debería haberlo hecho.-le dice masaki pensativa

-no, lo hiciste bien…. no creí que fueras a controlar ese poder que tienes.-le dijo piccolo después de unos minutos

Masaki se sonrojó.

-no del todo.-le dijo masaki

Pasaron las horas y llegaron a las montañas de tsumari, pero a unas imponentes y piccolo entrenó, en la noche a masaki le dio frio y entraron a una cueva

(narra masaki)

 _Piccolo san no se refirió al tema de que estuvo controlado por el dr. Weelo ni nada, el estuvo bastante frio conmigo y callado, pero eso es normal en él, e incluso no habló nada conmigo durante estas horas, pero no parece incomodo con mi presencia ni muy alegre, pero bueno el es así , es bueno tenerlo devuelta,además creo que igual está contento porque nos felicito a mi y a gohan por pelear y me dijo que lo hize bien ,si hubiera estado molesto no nos hubiera dicho nada el es muy directo con sus palabras._

 _respecto a lo que pasó no sé qué hubiera pasado si gohan no se hubiera enfadado no me gustaría tener que dañar al señor pikoro. Tengo que volverme más fuerte y no depender del kyubi aunque es obvio que pierdo el control cuando veo a alguien que quiero herido o algo así._

 _Ahora veré que hago en estas últimas horas que me quedan con mi maestro_

(narra narradora frikirapera)

Masaki encendió una fogata y se quedó con piccolo durmiendo apoyada en su pierna (como antes) hasta que recuperó sus poderes y se marchó.

-nos vemos!.-le dijo masaki al namek marchándose

(de regreso al mundo real)

-uyy verdad iba a invitar a piccolo san para este mundo siempre se me olvida!...dentro de unos días tendré que volver-dijo masaki

Masaki vio la película el hombre más fuerte del mundo y solo cambió unas cosas

-aún no sé porque viajé a una película, espero que cuando vuelva no me pase esto de nuevo , aunque me gustaría pelear con turles.-habla masaki para si misma

Al pasar los días masaki se enfermó de un catarro por todo el frio que pasó así que su viaje al mundo de dragon ball se pospone hasta que se recupere ¡bye!

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el proximo fic será de turles (dentro de uno meses será publicada) y despúes se irá actualizando de acuerdo vaya avanzando de saga en mi otro fanfic cross dimension

igualmente la edad de masaki va variando por ejemplo en algunas peliculas (según su cronología) ella tendrá entre 10 y 18 años, aunque casi en todas aparentará unos 10, mientras que en esta pelicula tiene entre 10 y 14, pero aparenta 10 (ya que akira toriyama siempre hace que todos aparenten menos edad de lo que tienen sus personajes y yo hago lo mismo)


End file.
